


Haunt my dreams

by venusbits



Series: Want you so hard [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bros sharing love troubles, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusbits/pseuds/venusbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was like, one minute he was about to hit a spike, the next he was staring at Akaashi because holy shit Akaashi was gorgeous.' </p><p>Koutarou thinks about his setter a lot. It's hard not to when Akaashi is just so damn pretty. He can't really talk about it to said setter because, 'Hey so I imagine you naked a lot' isn't a good conversation starter and is likely to get him punched. So he's left taking matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunt my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Haunt my dreams (it's ok, I want you to)

Splayed on his bed, Akaashi stared up at him, eyes glittering under his long lashes. “Bokuto-san,” he gasped, writhing underneath Koutarou. His hands rested by his head, curly hair surrounding his head like a dark halo. On his stomach lay his cock, flushed and dripping precome, his pale thighs pressed to either side of Koutarou's waist.

He liked the way Akaashi always said his name in a gasp, like ' _How dare I be so noisy? This is all your fault'._ Koutarou grinned down at him, gripping Akaashi's hips and loving the way Akaashi's thighs contracted with every stroke. It was like an echo, like he could feel Akaashi's pleasure as well as his own. He also liked the way Akaashi reached out to grab him and pull him closer when he was about to come, like he needed the physical contact to finally tip over the edge. Digging his fingers into Koutarou's shoulders, Akaashi threw his head back and spilled over himself in spurts.

Koutarou was seconds from joining him in bliss, when a persistent ringing sound drew him from his dreams and flung him angrily into wakefulness. His eyes snapped open and he half-sat up, the familiar walls of his bedroom coming into focus. He shifted position, grimacing at the way his cock strained in his pants. Talk about morning wood! And it was all his fault, for dreaming about his setter. Again. The phone continued to ring, its shrill sound chasing away any nice thoughts. “Fuck, alright, I get it!”

The caller ID announced it was Kuroo. With a sigh, Koutarou reached over and picked it up. “Kuroo, hey. What's up?” He made sure to answer with his usual cheerfulness.

“Bro, were you planning on leaving me hanging?” Kuroo's voice drawled down the phone. "I thought you were going to ring me this morning, and then we'd go shopping. 'Cause it's like, nine already and you hadn't rung so I thought I'd check up on you.” He sounded amused.

Koutarou slapped a hand to his face and dragged it down. “Yeah man, of course! Just lemme grab a shower and get dressed. I overslept.”

“Mm-hmm,” Kuroo hummed. “You, the early bird, sleeping in? Must have been a great dream.” His tone was knowing.

Koutarou could almost see the catlike smirk on his face. “Shut up Tetsu. I'll be at your place soon.” Right after he took care of his problem. Leaving it un-dealt-with would just make him antsy and restless all day. It was kind of hard to focus when you were too busy imagining your setter naked.

“Okay, see you soon.” Kuroo hung up.

Koutarou headed in to the shower, clothes in hand. At least he hadn't come in his pants while he slept, like previous nights. Nothing like waking up to that sticky feeling. He locked the door behind him and shed his clothes.

He got in and let the hot water pour over his head and pound his muscles awake. Koutarou stood there for a few minutes, not thinking of anything, until a replay of Akaashi groaning from his dream crossed his mind. Oh, right. He had to deal with the problem. And by 'deal' he meant 'using Akaashi's face to wank off, no matter how gross it made him feel afterwards'.

There were a lot of pretty people in the world, and Koutarou had met quite a few himself. But there was something about his setter that he'd just _noticed_ one day. It was like, one minute he was about to hit a spike, the next he was staring at Akaashi because _holy shit Akaashi was gorgeous_. With his head of soft curls, angular face and ridiculously long eyelashes, it was a wonder Koutarou hadn't noticed this earlier. Well sure, he'd known Akaashi was beautiful, but he hadn't been affected so badly by it until that day.

It hadn't been long after that before Koutarou realised he liked Akaashi _in that way_. His setter frequently showed up in his daydreams and Koutarou had found himself watching Akaashi more and more. He'd been uncomfortable for a while, always on the verge of blurting out his feelings and having to swallow his words, before Akaashi punched him in the stomach and never tossed to him again. Accepting his feelings had helped him gain control of himself again, and he'd stopped acting so weird. During the day, they were friends and teammates. At night, Koutarou imagined his setter naked beneath him.

It didn't take long for him to get hard again. A few quick strokes and his setter's pretty face in his mind's eye and Koutarou was groaning. His dick was hot and heavy in his hand, each stroke sending bolts through his body. It wasn't going to take him long to come, with the remnants of his dream floating around his mind and the way heat spread through his limbs.

He could imagine Akaashi standing next to him, hooded eyes dark and knowing. Akaashi would reach out with those long, fine boned fingers and run them over Koutarou's shoulders and down his abs. They'd go lower, down to where Koutarou's own hand was pumping his cock.

Koutarou couldn't help wondering what those hands would feel like on the sensitive skin of his cock. Maybe a little rough, due to all the volleyball. Maybe they'd be smooth from the shower gel Koutarou liked to use because it made him smell nice.

Akaashi always smelled nice too. Koutarou wanted Akaashi to rub his shower gel all over himself and then rub up against Koutarou. Then he'd be able to smell Akaashi on himself.

He bit down a moan at the thought, digging his fingernails into his thigh in an attempt to release some of the tension humming in his veins. He could feel the pressure building; knew he was getting closer to coming. It wouldn't take much more. Koutarou moved faster, squeezing his fist with every stroke.

An image of Akaashi on his knees with his soft pink lips around Koutarou's cock was all it took to push him over the edge.

Hunching forward, Koutarou groaned loudly, his hips bucking erratically as he shook his way through his orgasm.

He stood there for a moment, catching his breath and watching his jizz slip down the shower drain, like the shower was washing away his disgusting habit of jerking off to his setter.

With a huff, he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the bottom of the shower. “I'm an asshole,” he mumbled, his voice muffled by the glass doors of the shower. They'd fogged up from the hot water, and Koutarou reached out to write _sorry Akaashi_ in the condensation. He watched the glass fog up again and wished he could do the same thing to his brain.

Koutarou knew he had a crush on Akaashi. Who wouldn't? He was smart and pretty and had a funny sense of humour that Koutarou didn't always understand. Akaashi was amazing, and Koutarou was just Koutarou. He didn't think _loud, annoying and prone to dramatic mood swings_ was what Akaashi would look for in a boyfriend. Hell, he didn't even know if Akaashi liked dudes!

What if he only liked girls? He got a lot of confessions. Koutarou had often seen girls holding out their cute pink cards and begging him to consider them. Koutarou agreed with them. Akaashi was totally the prettiest guy in the school. Possibly the world, Koutarou wasn't sure, but he figured Akaashi had to be close.

With a grunt he finally stood up and washed himself off. He'd wasted enough time daydreaming in the shower, and Kuroo was waiting for him.

Koutarou threw on his simple black t-shirt, a white owl printed on the front. The bird's eyes were huge, and 'Owl be watching you' was written underneath. His shorts were plain grey and hung just above his knees. The weather had been hot lately, prompting him to wear as little clothing as he could get away with. With the addition of his shoes, he was ready to meet up with Kuroo.

Kuroo answered the door with his trademark grin, bedhair as impressive as always. He was dressed in a red button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled back to his elbows. He'd gone for black, three-quarter length pants rather than shorts, and plain white shoes.

In a way, it reminded Koutarou of his usual Nekoma uniform. “Hey bro!” he greeted, beaming and holding out a hand for a fist bump.

Meeting the fist with his own, Kuroo waved him in.“Hey Kou, come on in! Want a drink before we go?” Kuroo stepped aside. “I made fresh orange juice.”

Koutarou bounced on the balls of his feet and laughed. “Alright! Since you went to all the effort of making it. But just a quick one. There's supposed to be a sale at the _Sporting Warehouse_ and I want new gym shorts.” Either his thighs had grown bigger or the material wasn't strong enough because he'd split the seams on a pair a few days ago. Akaashi had stared at him, dismay written all over his features and causing Koutarou to go bright red and stammer apologies.

Kuroo poured him a glass of orange juice, sliding it down the bench to him. “I can't believe you were still asleep at nine in the morning,” he began, one eyebrow raised. “You're usually up at the crack of dawn. Must have been some dream, huh?” Apparently he was in the mood for details. Otherwise he wouldn't have commented. Say what you will, Kuroo was a good bro.

Koutarou had admitted his fascination with his setter a while back in the hopes of getting advice.

Kuroo was useless in that regard though, having never had a boyfriend. In the end he'd just shrugged and admitted he thought the same way about Kenma. Now they were two bros sharing woes.

“Tetsu you have no idea,” he groaned, dropping his head onto the bench. “I keep dreaming about him and I either wake up sticky or with an aching hard on. It's ridiculous.” Koutarou lifted his head enough to rub his face between his palms and groaned again. “Why is he so damn pretty?”

Patting his shoulder, Kuroo sat on the stool next to him. “I feel your pain, Kou. It's like that with me and Kenma. He's just too cute and I want to smother him in affection! He doesn't really want it though.”

Koutarou ran a hand through his hair, the gelled strands hard to the touch. “Are you ever going to tell Kenma you love him?” He wanted Kuroo to be happy in love, and Kuroo wanted Kenma. Therefore, he had to admit his feelings to Kenma. Koutarou wasn't going to interfere, it wasn't his place.

Kuroo turned pink and waved a hand. “Are you going to admit to Akaashi that you want to bang him?” he shot back, flustered and avoiding Koutarou's gaze. He always reacted like that when Koutarou mentioned the l word.

“Not like that!” Koutarou screeched, jumping to his feet. “I'm not gonna come out and say it like that. Akaashi would kill me!”

“Probably,” Kuroo agreed.

Koutarou shrugged, resting his hands on the bench.“I mean, yeah, I think about him like that a lot, but I also wanna do couple things, you know? Like hold his hand and go on dates, and I want to kiss his face and smell his nice shower gel. He always smells pretty too!” He slumped forward, sighing. “Tetsu he's too good for me!” Koutarou wailed, resting his head on his crossed arms and closing his eyes.

“That's bullshit!” Kuroo insisted, nudging his shoulder. “You're an incredible person and anyone would be lucky to date you. Captain of your team, one of the top aces in the country, you have cool hair and unique eyes.” Kuroo took a breath and stroked a hand through Koutarou's hair. “Come on Kou, he's probably afraid to admit how cool he thinks you are in case you laugh at him. He's the quiet sort. He needs you to make the first move.” Kuroo had tried to make Koutarou confess before with no success.

Koutarou was too afraid of rejection to try. Having Akaashi reject him might send him into his dejected mode for ages, and he tried to avoid that state for as long as he could.

Kuroo placed his hands on his hips and grinned. “Trust me, bro. I know these things. Akaashi is too polite to say anything first. So you gotta man up and do it.”

“Really?” Koutarou sniffed. “You think he likes me too?”

Kuroo hesitated, before giving him a weak smile. “Yes? But don't quote me on that.” He wrapped his arms around Koutarou and squeezed. “Kou, you're amazing. Pick yourself back up, put your love troubles aside, and let's go shopping. I'm sure everything will work itself out in the end.” Kuroo's expression turned sly. “We'll get you those hot new gym shorts and Akaashi won't be able to resist you.”

Wrinkling his nose, Koutarou stood up and glared at his friend. “I don't want to buy booty shorts,” he said petulantly. “Just regular ones.”

Kuroo laughed and linked their arms together. “Why not both?” he suggested, leading them out the door. “Maybe we'll get you a too-tight shirt too, show off those awesome muscles of yours. We'll make you into the man Akaashi can't stop thinking about.” He laughed, poking Koutarou's cheek. “He'll be the one seeing _you_ in his dreams every night.”

"Whatever you say, bro," he sighed, managing a smile. Koutarou couldn't imagine himself being in anyone's fantasy, let alone his setter's. What would anyone see in him? He wasn't super good looking like Akaashi, or charismatic like Seijoh's Oikawa Tooru. All he did was play volleyball and half the time he screwed that up too. There really wasn't any reason people would look at him and think _boyfriend material_. 

Deep down though, he wanted so badly to be held and loved, cherished like he was the most important person in their world. A part of him secretly wished Akaashi thought of him at night. It was only fair.

After all, Akaashi already haunted his dreams every night.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I just want to say thank you so much to the people who left me nice comments on part one! I'm really insecure about posting my work online so to read such lovely comments makes me so happy. o//o I can't believe people like my writing. ;a;
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked part two! I know a few of you were looking forward to Bokuto's pov, and I hope I didn't disappoint! Part three will hopefully be coming soon, and our favourite owls might finally end up happy. 
> 
> It's probably more plot than porn at this point but I'm still tagging it just in case. Let me know if there's something you need tagged, or if you spot any typos. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments/kudos/bookmarks/subscriptions! I'm crying why are you all so nice? <3


End file.
